thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Not So Happy Campers - Part 1
Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 is the 1st episode of Total Drama Island. Plot Summary The episode starts off with Chris introducing himself as the host of Total Drama Island and greeting the audience from Camp Wawanakwa, which is located somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. He tells the viewers that twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks at a summer camp, where they will participate in various challenges every three days and the winning team will receive a reward. The losing team will have to vote one of their own members off the island at the Campfire Ceremony, where the teammates with the lowest amount of votes will receive marshmallows, as a form of immunity. After the ceremony, the camper who was voted off will take a walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island forever. The numbers of the remaining campers will dwindle down each week with the last one achieving tabloid fame and winning a small fortune of $100,000 (which, according to Chris, will probably be blown in a week). All of the dramatic moments will be caught by the hundreds of cameras situated all over the island. He says that when the campers arrive, they may seem ticked off, due to them being told that they would be staying in a five star resort. Chris is then shown at the Dock of Shame and is ready to meet the first eleven campers. Beth is the first to arrive and she immediately rushes over to Chris and hugs him. Before Chris can get a word in, she states that he looks much shorter in person. Chris thanks her, unsure of what to say. DJ arrives next and comments about the camp being much different than the application form. Gwen arrives and informs Chris that she did not sign up for staying at the run-down camp. Chris smugly pulls out her contract and, with a grin on his face, informs her that she in fact,did. Gwen grabs her contract from Chris and tears it up, though this proves to be ineffective, as he pulls out a copy and states that the great thing about lawyers is that they make many copies of documents. Frustrated, she declares that she will not be staying on the island. Chris responds by telling her that he hopes she can swim, as her ride has just left. She then angrily calls Chris a jerk as she watches her boat drive away on the lake. Geoff arrives and greets Chris enthusiastically, using the word "man" several times in the process, much to Gwen's irritation. Lindsay arrives next and catches attention of all of the boys, then tells Chris that he looks familiar and when he points out he's the show's host, Lindsay finally seems to know who he is. Heather is the next contestant to arrive, and is immediately annoyed when she is greeted by a cheerful Beth. Duncan then joins the group and immediately starts getting confrontational, but Chris warns him that he is in contact with Duncan's parole officer, and that Duncan can be returned to juvenile detention any time if the show has any problems with him. Duncan, however, doesn't seem bothered by this statement. As Heather fumes over the conditions, Tyler arrives on water skis, but crashes into the dock and the splash soaks Heather, which she ends up complaining that it ruined her shoes. Harold arrives carrying a keyboard, and is initially surprised with the state of the camp, but is then excited with the conditions of the camp, saying they are "more favorable to his skills." Trent arrives next and mentions seeing Chris on a figure skating show. He also notices the run-down nature of the camp, and then notices Gwen and smiles at her, to Gwen's pleasure. Bridgette arrives carrying a surfboard and says she thought they were going to be on a beach. She seems to quickly get along well with many of the boys, including catching the eyes of Geoff. She almost hits a couple of campers with the surfboard before the next camper arrives. Noah arrives next and asks if Chris got the memo he sent listing a number of his life-threatening allergies and Chris awkwardly replies that he's sure someone did. Noah then asks if this is where they're staying. Duncan pipes up, saying it's his mother's house. Noah then makes a snide comment about his piercings and Duncan threatens him by pulling his lip and asking if he wants one. Noah gets scared and asks for his lip back. Leshawna arrives and talks confidently of winning, but reacts negatively to Harold saying that she's big and loud. Katie and Sadie arrive together and are excited that they will be staying at a summer camp. Ezekiel arrives next. His lack of knowledge with modern times comes to light when Chris asks him what is up and he responds by indicating a bird he sees above him. Chris then counsels him saying that, considering Ezekiel was homeschooled and didn't get out much, he should try to stay quiet and avoid getting voted off early in the game. Cody arrives next and notes that the ladies have already arrived. He is then shushed when he goes to say something to Leshawna. Eva arrives next, showing her annoyance and lack of interest in her surroundings. Owen arrives and shouts happily that he is incredibly psyched to be there, as he grabs Chris and gives him a bear hug. Courtney arrives and as Owen greets her, Justin arrives with awe evident in almost all of the camper's faces at his good looks. Chris mentions to Justin that the only reason he is in on the show for his looks. Justin confirms that he is okay with that. Then Owen and Justin have their first interaction with Owen asking Justin about his jeans. Izzy arrives, but trips and hits the dock face first and falls into the lake. Courtney pulls Izzy out of the water, but Izzy doesn't seem bothered by the accident at all, and starts quickly asking questions about what they will be doing at the camp. With that, Chris gets the campers to go to one end of the dock for a group picture. Unfortunately, the dock collapses under the campers as the picture is taken. Chris tells the campers to dry off and meet him at the campfire pit in ten minutes. At the campfire pit, Chris tells the campers the person who is the last one left in the competition wins one hundred thousand dollars. As for sleeping arrangements, Chris says that each team gets one cabin, and that the guys sleep on one side and the girls sleep on the other. Chris proceeds to split the campers into two teams. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah form the Screaming Gophers, and Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold form the Killer Bass. Katie and Sadie vehemently object to being on separate teams, but their pleas to be united are ignored. Chris mentions that the campers will be sharing their thoughts in a video diary taped in the outhouse and this is followed by Gwen saying in the confessional that her experience on the show "sucks" so far. Lindsay is shown confused as to where the camera is in the outhouse, while looking in the wrong direction. A loon is shown to be putting lipstick on, and Owen lets out the first of many farts, making the flies buzz even louder in the confessional. Chris goes on to say that the Gophers are in the east cabin and the Bass members are in the west cabin. As the female Gophers unpacks their side of the cabin, Heather complaints about the bunk beds as it is "a little summer-camp." Gwen sarcastically calls Heather "genius" as she enters the cabin, which can be a twist for their ongoing conflict later in the series. Cody enters the girl's cabin and comments on Gwen of being so smart, to which she points out that Cody is supposed to be on the boys' side, causing Cody to grin and Gwen kicks him out. Chris also points out that there is a communal bathroom building for everyone to use, to which Lindsay gets confused and thinks Chris says "communion." Chris then gives everyone thirty minutes to unpack before meeting him back at the main lodge. Suddenly, the campers hear a shriek from the Gopher girls' cabin. Inside, they find Lindsay standing on chair, the source of alarm being a large cockroach crawling around the floor. The cockroach crawls towards DJ, who shrieks in fear and jumps onto one of the bunk beds, crushing it, to which Gwen responds "that was my bed." Several campers try unsuccessfully to crush it, until Duncan slices it in half with an axe. Tyler then impresses Lindsay by bragging that he could have done the same, despite having done absolutely nothing to help. In the main lodge, Chef Hatchet gives his instructions as to how he will be serving meals on a daily basis, but later ignores some of the campers' requests and complaints in relation to the food. Chris arrives and says the first challenge starts in one hour. DJ assures Katie by saying he doesn't think that the first challenge will be so difficult, but the camera then pans to the contestants lined up on a very tall cliff, where DJ immediately changes his mind. Cast # Christian Potenza as Chris # Sarah Gadon as Beth # Cle Bennett as DJ/Chef Hatchet # Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen # Dan Petronijevic as Geoff # Stephanie Anne Mills as Lindsay/Katie # Rachel Wilson as Heather # Drew Nelson as Duncan # Peter Oldring as Tyler/Ezekiel/Cody # Brian Froud as Harold # Scott McCord as Trent/Owen # Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette # Carter Hayden as Noah # Novie Edwards as LeShawna # Lauren Lipson as Sadie # Julia Chantrey as Eva # Emilie Claire Barlow as Courtney # Adam Reid as Justin # Katie Crown as Izzy Trivia This is the first episode of Total Drama. Here’s an list of the contestants arriving in order. # Beth # DJ # Gwen # Geoff # Lindsay # Heather # Duncan # Tyler # Harold # Trent # Bridgette # Noah # LeShawna # Katie # Sadie # Ezekiel # Cody # Eva # Owen # Courtney # Justin # Izzy Gallery Category:Total Drama Island Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Double Length Episodes